Jenna's Story
by Jenna Singer
Summary: The daughter of a murdered hunter. Bobby Singer was everything to Jenna but on the news of his death she had to come back and face the one man she didn't really want to. Dean Winchester would always say she was Winchester not Singer any more and that she hated. Rated M for language and a little dirtiness. Dean AU.
1. Chapter 1

Jenna's Story.

Part One.

Disclaimer ~ I own nothing of the Characters used here other then the OC Jenna Singer. All rights go to WB, CW and Eric Kripke.  
_

She'd never ran so fast before, even when being chased by something supernatural. Her fear was something bigger then she could even explain. Her hair moved frantically on and off her shoulders with each ground eating step she took. Flying through the double swing doors she saw him stood there. Dean Winchester, right at the moment she knew what he was going to tell her. Stopping in her steps to a slow walk she gained on him. Looking up into those beautiful dark green eyes she prayed the news would be different as she looked at the man before her. He looked deflated, broken. Eyes a continuous welling of tears threatening to spill but she knew he wouldn't. He just shuck his head.

"I'm sorry Jen." His voice broke when he told her. His lower lip trembling as he held back all the emotion.

Her eyes went wide for a moment as she looked toward the single room finding Sam leaning against the wall his head hanging forward unable to look at her. That moment she felt her heart sink. Tears automatically sprung to her eyes pricking the lids as she tried to blink them away. Heaving heavy breaths into her lungs she frantically shook her head. "No… No he can't be." was all she could manage before Dean grabbed hold of her shoulders and pulled her gently towards him. Embracing her in those safe and secure arms like he always used to do. "He is, I'm sorry. So sorry.." Dean placed a small kiss to the temple of her head over her dark hair. Her hero was gone, she couldn't believe it. The man who she had looked up to all her life was now gone, and what annoyed her more was that he didn't even die a hunter. No.. Robert Singer was killed by a single bullet to the head. No Vampire, No Werewolf, No spirit. A freaking bullet. From this moment the only thing she could recall was the fact that her legs turned to jelly. She fell into Deans arms as he lowered them both to the cold hospital floor. Her body wrecked with emotional tears, uncontrollable, inconsolable waves passed through her. At one stage Dean even considered sedating her. Her father was the only thing she knew. To Jenna he was everything a person should be.

Now she'd been staring at the same space on the floor for the past 20 minutes since she was told the news. Her hands gripped tightly round the plastic edges of the hospital chair she sat in. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes tightly as more painful tears fell from her dark lashes and ran over her flushed cheeks. This was the moment she had feared for all her life. He was gone…. Pulling at one of the lapels of the leather jacket she now had wrapped her. She always felt secure wearing it, though she could never figure out why?

Slowly she lifted her head to the raised voice before her. A tall thin man stood holding paperwork in his shaky hand. He was fumbling over his words although she couldn't hear what was being said. For Jenna Singer her world had truly come to an end. She watched as Sam Winchester tried to calm his older brother down who was now screaming obscenities at the tall man. Sam grabbed Dean by his arm trying to pull him away. Swinging his arm free from his brother the elder Winchester thundered down the corridor. A small sob broke from her lips as she watched him vanish through the double doors. Wrapping both her arms round herself Jenna proceeded to rock slightly. This was a comfort thing she had done since being a child. Since the day she watched her father kill her mother. To her that day was as if it was yesterday even if it was 26 years ago. The memory and nightmares still haunted her.

Swallowing the large lump in her throat she stood still holding onto the jacket. With fearful moves she quietly stepped past the lawyer looking man and Sam. Her hand was shaking as she took hold of the cold metal of the handle and pushed the door easily open. As the door clicked closed she could just make out the words of the younger Winchester. "No!.. Listen to me, she isn't up to signing any papers right now." Letting the brown leather jacket fall from her slender shoulders Jenna Singer stood at the bottom of the hospital bed. Her hands fretful as she touched the cold metal frame at the base of the bed. The breath she released was loud in the small room and echoed round her ears causing a small sob to escape moving a hand over her mouth as she looked at the man who lay in the bed.

He looked as if he was sleeping only without breath. The bandage still wrapped round his head with a touch of blood poking through. All the monitors had been turned off, his cannula's had been removed with all the tubes. His body was tucked nicely into the crisp while hospital linen just under his arms. "Oh Dad." it was nothing above a whisper as she slowly made her way round the bed to where another of the small plastic chairs were. She pulled it closer to the bed, seating herself there as she took hold of his now lukewarm hand. Frowning her brows as she looked at her father once more she was now angry. Angry at the world, angry at god, angry at Dick Roman. Angry at anyone and everyone for the fact the only stable male in her life was now dead.

Wiping her hand over her face as more stray tears as they fell she took a shaky intake of breath. "I know I never said I love you enough, and for that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving all those years ago. For not understanding why you did what you did for me. Thank you for protecting me Daddy.." She shuddered as more aggressive tears freed themselves from her eyes. The sob was louder then she would have wished it for, but at this point she couldn't really care. Laying her head upon his hand she continued to sob till it was just her body that was shaking. No more tears her body was truly dehydrated.

Her attention was brought to the rooms door. It creaked slightly under pressure from the large man that was opening it. It was Sam, he moved his shaggy hair away from his face with one swish of his left hand. Clearing his throat lightly before he spoke to her. "Um.. Jen? This lawyer guy is really pressing me. You gotta sign some papers." Sam looked heartbroken as he watched her move her hand over her tear stained face. His eyes showed pain and empathy. A sense of not knowing what to say to her fell over him as he watched her stand and place a delicate kiss to her fathers forehead giving her a little more time he sneaked his head back out the doorway.

By the time Jenna emerged from the hospital room she was now carrying the heavy jacket. Having thrown it over her arm she wiped her hand once again under her eyes. A low shuddering sniffle was made as the lawyer approached her. Looking to her left she could see that Dean had now rejoined his brother both looking sombre. Sam looked up at her his innocent looking eyes held her gaze for a moment before she danced her look across to his older brother. His head held downwards, shoulders in a relaxed matter. She knew he was hurting. As she watched them both speechless the lawyer cleared his throat making his presence known to her.

"Miss Singer?" His manner was calm considering the fact that he just had to deal with an enraged Dean Winchester. Not only did this get her attention it also pricked the ears of the elder Winchester too. Dean lifted his head to watch them both seeing Jenna nod her head making her way to the lawyer and all his paper work that was all placed out on the nurse's station. "I understand that this is a difficult time for you Miss Singer. Your father left strict instructions that upon the event of his death you were the immediate contact. His full will and testament." The man fumbled about the paper work before handing her the brown envelope. It wasn't until she felt the hand on the small of her back that she knew Dean was standing right behind her, watching and listening to what this stranger was saying. The lawyer explained that the contents were about the yard but more importantly Bobby's wishes about his burial or cremation in his case.

Taking the envelope from his hand, shakily she traced her fingers over the hand written name. Knowing it was her fathers writing she closed her eyes for a second sighing. Her heavy eyes found the lawyers face. It was clear he didn't like doing this part of his job, the frown set upon his forehead told her that along with the compassion in his eyes. "Is there anything else you need from me?" She questioned with a hushed voice that she only just managed to get out. Her throat was hoarse like needles poking at the back. She could feel it. The lawyer placed a piece of paper in front of her, marking a section with a cross he handed the pen to her. The edges of her lips twitched as she signed her name. her hearing caught sight of a huffing sigh from Dean who was still stood behind her, watching just over her shoulder. Placing the pen back on the paper she thanked the lawyer for his time where he offered her his deepest sympathy. Holding the envelope in her hand she turned to look up at Dean.

"Still signing your name like that I see?" he questioned her. Letting his vision drift down to her. He couldn't be that mad at her but something burned inside him, the frustration of the past few days taking its toll and Jenna being the outlet for his anger. Her face was patchy with red blotches from where she'd been crying. Her hair was dull, hardly any trace of her usual make up left on her eyes. She looked tired yet seeing her like that still made him acknowledge that she was still as a beautiful as the first day he had met her again. Taking a calming breath she closed her eyes just shaking her head. "Don't do this now please." Brushing him aside she joined Sam over on the waiting area chairs. Dean watched as his younger brother gave Jenna a warm smile even though it was clear he was in some pain. His throat tightened as Sam wrapped a comforting arm round her, he could see she was crying again. It should have been him comforting her not his damn brother. Sam and Jenna had always had a close relationship at times it was many a subject to argue about and they did too. Bowing his head Dean gained on the pair, tossing his keys from his pocket to Sam then holding out his hand to Jenna. Her eyes all dewy and wet causing the gold specs to gleam more looked up at him. "What?" she blinked her eyes a couple of times. "I'll take the Mustang, Sammy will drive you back." he flatly said not even able to look her in the eyes as he took a glance down the corridor. As Jenna reached into her pocket to retrieve her keys she felt her heart break even more then already was.

"Your not driving me?" dropping the keys into his hand with an added sniffle. "No you'll be better off with Sam." He motioned to his younger brother with his hand. "Take care of her Sammy." Jenna watched as Dean made his way back out through the double doors. Sighing she looked towards Sam for some type of guidance the puppy eyes he showed her were filled with so much emotion it filled her heart. Nudging her arm gently Sam started to rise from his seat. "C'mon I'll take you home." Jenna knew this wasn't back to the salvage yard. The place had been burnt down weeks before by some leviathans. Nodding to Sam she gathered herself along with her emotions she was tired. Physically and mentally drained she didn't know what or how to do anything. It was this moment in time where she realised that she was truly on her own. Sam had explained that he and Dean will take care of Bobby's body, Jenna insisted that she be there for the burning to which the boys agreed.

Sam lead the way to the newly stolen care they had. A dirty brown Pontiac it was covered in that much rust you would have thought the doors were going to fall off. Opening the door for her Sam offered her a small smile, all that showed her was the compassion he was holding in. A light tap to her shoulder as she got was about to step into the car. Jenna stopped taking hold of Sam's hand. He'd always been close to her, maybe a little too close at one point but you could say he was like a younger brother. Although at times you'd think he was the over protecting big brother. Either way Jenna loved him in her own way. She gave his hand a small shake reassuring him that she would be fine as she stepped into the old car, closing the door quietly behind her. She watched Sam pass the front of the vehicle then her eyes caught sight of Dean speeding from the parking lot.

She didn't even know where to begin with him. So much had happened since the last time they had spoke, the memory of that night was still raw and whether Dean would admit it or not she knew she had hurt him. Burnt a part of him that she doubted would ever return. As she stared from the window watching the world drift by, Sam started to talk. "Did you have a long drive today Jen?" the nervous clearing of his throat said it all. Sam was uncomfortable, making small chit chat to kill the silence that was suffocating the air in the Pontiac. Passing him a small tired smile Jenna shook her head sadly. "Was only 40 minutes away, Guess it still wasn't close enough." releasing a sigh she looked a head of them. Her blue Mustang gleaming in the bright sun. From here she could see Dean placing his elbow against the window frame and rest his head upon his hand. "Is he gonna be okay?" Jenna looked towards the younger brother, Dean was starting to worry her. "He'll be fine Jena I've got him. He's more worried for you at the mo.." She cut him off. "He doesn't have to be, I'm fine. I'll be fine. I can take care of my self Sam." Sam only glanced at her shaking his head. He couldn't believe that even now she was behaving this way. "Like it or not Jenna he still cares." silence fell over the car as she puffed out some air to Sam's comment. "I can't do this right Sam, Stop pushing it please?" Her eyes begged him, told him that she really didn't want to talk about it. Sam never spoke another word. He just nodded his head and carried on the road behind his brother.

TBC…  
Please note I love feedback good and bad so just let me know what you think so far. Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Jenna's Story.

Part Two.

Disclaimer ~ I own nothing of the Characters used here other then the OC Jenna Singer. All rights go to WB, CW and Eric Kripke.

By the time they had reached the cabin it was dark. The car lights lit up the dirt gravel road with Dean pulling the Mustang up front first. Putting the car into neutral Sam turned to say something to Jenna but found her to be asleep. The day must have been harder on her then she said. Letting her sleep he stepped from the Pontiac to join Dean who was now leaning against the hood of the rusty car. "How long she been out for?" He asked nodding his head in the direction of the sleeping girl, Sam could hear the grievance in his brothers voice. Dean couldn't even look at his brother as he stared at the wooden shack that Bobby Singer had once dwelled in. Even seeing his Chevy sitting there pulled at his feelings. Sighing Sam took a look through the screen of the car as Jenna slept. "I'd say about half hour or so. She looks wiped." his attention going back to his older brother now. "And so do you." Shaking his head at his brother Dean approached the Pontiac clicking the passenger door open quietly as he went. He frowned as he looked at Jenna. She looked so small and peaceful sleeping he didn't want to wake her knowing that she probably hadn't slept for about 24 hours or so. Sam watched on as he saw the tenderness his brother was showing towards her. Only on few occasions had Sam seen Dean this way, small gentle movements towards her. Dean reached his arm round the back of her. He followed that with his other arm hooking under her legs as he pulled her freely from the car, nodding at Sam to shut the car door while he made his way up towards the door of the wooden shack.

While waiting for Sam to come open the door Jenna stirred in his arms, tucking herself into him more. It was a clear comfort movement, she felt secure and safe there that much was obvious. Quietly Sam unlocked the door and opened it, he watched as Dean carefully headed towards the one bedroom. The surroundings of the room still held marks of Bobby, some old t-shirts were scattered along the floor. An old book lay on the bed side table Sam could just make out the words on the old grainy book. 'Demons' It was typical of Bobby to have been reading something like that. A small smile appeared on his lips as he thought about the old hunter. standing in the doorway leaning his shoulder against the frame he watching his older brother tend to Jenna. Dean was soundless as he placed her onto the sheets, automatically she curled into a ball. Taking the checked blanket that sat on the end of the bed he rolled it up over her. Pausing as she mumbled something. Both her eyebrows furrowed at whatever it was she was dreaming about. Sam felt his heart break a little as he watched his brother delicately move a stray piece of her dark hair from her face.

Dean sighed moving a hand roughly down his face as he turned to see Sam standing there. The look on his younger brothers face said it all. Deans eyes met his for a moment as he spoke pushing past his him. "Just… don't Sammy." Dean found himself in the surrounds of the living area of the wooden shack shoving his feet up on the small table he watches as Sam followed him in having shut the door too on a sleeping Jenna. "Your gonna have to talk to her you know?" Sam spoke quietly as he handed a cold open beer to his brother. The elder Winchester just glared at him before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. "and tell her what Sam?" He raises both his eyebrows in a gesture. "She's made everything perfectly clear where she stands…Where we stand." He took several large chugs from the bottle then cradled it between both his hands. "So that's it?.. Your giving up?" If looks could kill, the way Dean was eying Sam would have him six foot under and the rest. There was no words to say and this was something that Dean didn't really want to talk about it especially with his brother. "There's nothing to say Sam.. Just drop it." Taking another large gulp from the bottle Dean rested his head back against the small sofa with a long drawn out sigh. Sam shook his head bowing it down, leaning his arms upon his legs. This whole situation sucked amazing balls. Bobby was gone, the Leviathans were still out there along with Dick Roman. He knew it wouldn't be long before Jenna set out for revenge and would want to hunt Dick down for herself, with or without their help. And then.. And there was Dean. Having Jenna back around him wouldn't help matters those two were like chalk and cheese, always fighting and bickering. Yet some how they managed to find each other during all that arguing. She was the one who calmed Dean, she was the one who stood up to him and the one to tell him how wrong he was but then again. He was the one to do that to her too.

Sam rested his arm on the table while looking out of the window thinking about everything that happened between the three of them and how that some how they all managed to end up in the same place. Even in death Bobby was the one who brought them all together and if he could all their thoughts round about now, he'd be rolling with laughter. Sam took a glance at his brother seeing him in the same position. Head tilted back, eyes closed. He knew he wasn't sleeping cause his fingers were doing a rhythmic tapping on the side of the bottle. "Hey.. I'm going to get some food, Jen's bound to be hungry when she wakes up." Standing he took the keys to the Impala from the table then opened the door waiting for his brother to reply. Dean didn't even open his eyes when he spoke and something cold in his voice hit Sam. "Always looking out for her huh Sammy?" the prang in Sam's chest hit home from Dean's words. He opened his mouth about to say something but thought better of it. It would have just caused yet another argument and Sam wasn't sure how many of those could handle at this moment. The same subject over and over again. So instead he left quietly shutting the door behind him. The moment he heard the car start up and leave Dean opened his eyes lifting his head to look at the partly open bedroom door. He wanted to wake her and talk to her about thing between them. He knew it wasn't really the right time, Bobby had only been dead a few hours and she was sure to kick his ass but he just couldn't get it out of his head that she'd signed her name as Singer when it should have been Winchester. Before he even realised it Dean was standing in the doorway looking at her. Watching the rise and fall of her back with each breath she took, he smiled thinking back to the times when he would wake next to her in the mornings. It was always the first sight he would see. Her bare back turned to him. Brown golden locks of hair flowing over the pillow. He shook his head at the thought a small smile joined it and Dean had to ask himself what had gone wrong? Why did she leave him? These were the questions that he wanted answered but he knew knowing Jenna she wouldn't tell him till it was too late to do so.

Leaving the door open he crossed back into the room to where he had just come from. He kicked his boots off and stretched out on the small sofa raising both his arms behind his head. As he closed his eyes he started to think about Bobby. The only man he ever looked up to was his father till Bobby came along and in retrospect where he had wanted to be just like John, he was his father and loved him but Bobby showed him what life was really like. He always knew that Bobby had a daughter with Karen he'd spoke about her often and the amount of pride he showed when talking about her was unmissable. He was fit to bust when he had told Dean over dinner one night that she had been to college and focused her studies around Demonology and that's what she did, not only was she also a hunter like her father but she was also a specialist in Demons. Yet both brothers had never met her, nor did they know how she looked. Bobby only ever had one picture of her out on show. There she sat looking about ten years of age. Under a tree with a book on her lap and wearing a flowery patterned dress. Her hair was slightly lighter then what it is now but still dark. "She looks like Karen only with out the blonde hair" Bobby had said once. And then one day she appeared into their lives, forever to change it. As Dean lay on the sofa he chuckled to himself about the first day he met Jenna and where it all began. For as long as he would live he wouldn't forget it. They were inbetween jobs and were looking for a little down time for a couple of days, Bobby's was the ideal place for that. Sam banged on the screen door a couple of time but it wasn't the old hunter who opened it, it was a women. Her arm held the door open just above her head. Brown hair scrunched up in a loose bun. Thin framed glasses were propped on top oh her head. Sam watched as she reached for her mouth retrieving the pencil she held in her teeth. Her eyes darted from one brother to the other. "Can I help you boys?" She asked sliding the pencil behind her ear. Sam looked at Dean with a questionable look as to who this women was. Dean's response was to give his brother a shrug of the shoulders shoving him slightly out of the way as he offered the young women his best smile. "We were actually expecting Bobby, but I have to say you're a far better welcome." his eyes glistened while he tried to charm her.

With a roll of her eyes and a half smile she cocked her head in Sam's direction. "So who should I say's calling for him?" She raised both her brows at Sam wanting for an instant reply. As Sam opened his mouth to speak Dean got in there first. "Dean.. I'm Dean. That's my brother Sam." he thumbed over to his younger brother who just now had an amused look about him. Jenna sighed leaning more into the door frame. Shielding the entrance, She had no idea who these two idiots were so there was no way in hell she was going to let them just stroll into the house. "Dean and Sam who?" She relaxed her weight onto one of her legs while she waited to be told their surname. "Winchester… Just tell him its Sam and Dean he knows us." Sam was quick to answer this time pushing his brother back from the doorway in a childish manner. The young women nodded her head as he arm dropped from the door. Turning on her heals she headed further into the house stopping just at the bottom of the stairs. "Dad!.. Some Winchesters are here to see ya." Dean's jaw dropped that surely wasn't what he was expecting. He looked at Sam with a yearning expression on his face for the girl who had gone into the house. Just mouthing the words "Dad?… That Jenna?" Sam glanced at his brother a smile slowly spreading across his face while he entered the house as the older hunter was shouting at them to come in. Once inside Dean saw where she was. Seated in Bobby's study at his desk. Several books laid out in front of her while her eyes darted down a page or two where she was taking notes. He couldn't take his eyes from her. Both Winchester made their way through the study and into the kitchen. "Boys." Bobby flatly said standing there with a steaming mug of coffee in his hand. The Winchester's attention was brought back to Bobby at hearing him refer to them. "Yer both met Jenna?" Bobby asked gesturing his hand towards the female hunter. Her eyes looked up to the three of them at the sound of her name being voiced. "Jen, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. Johns sons." Bobby stated nodding his head in the direction of the boys. Smiling she nodded her head at them, No words spoken as her smile appeared a little more. Their eyes met for the short moment and for him you could have said it was love at first sight though he would never admit it.

His first memory of her would haunt him forever. So much time had passed and Dean often wondered if things would ever be right between them. Both hearts had been broken after the inevitable had happened with Lucifer and Sam. Dean didn't want to think about that, he couldn't it was too painful for him. Even now just thinking about it made his blood boil a little. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed heavily. they'd both fucked up down the line and he knew it, Jenna knew it but she was a stubborn ass and at times he hated her for that. She would never admit she was wrong and she would fight with him every step of the way. Guess that's why he fell for her, he wanted something that he feared he would never have.

Jenna rolled over on the bed and slowly woke to the familiar smell of her father. Still held tightly in her hand was the envelope the lawyer had given her. She never opened it once she got into the car and part of her didn't want to know what it said. Knowing Bobby it wouldn't just be about the salvage yard and his death arrangements. There was bound to be more to it then just that. Besides he had never even mentioned that he had a so called will. She fluttered her eyes open and sighed seeing where she was and wondered if it was Sam who brought her inside. Her vision focused on the door she could make out the sitting area then her eyes found the man who was laying on top of the Sofa. Dean. At first she thought he was sleeping till she heard him sigh and cross his arms over his chest. He looked deep in thought and every now and again he would crease his eyebrows. Folding her legs over the side of the bed she sat up. She caught sight of herself in the round mirror facing her and groaned inwardly from the sight. Jenna rubbed a hand over her face only to turn her attention back to Dean again. With a heavy sigh she knew it was now or never. At some point she would have to talk to him. Clear the air she thought as she stood up, straightened her cloths and messy hair then made her way to the door, folding Bobby's wishes into her back pocket.

TBC….

A big thank you for those welcomed views. I hope this second chapter lets you into a little of Dean and Jenna's back ground, believe me there is more to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Jenna's Story.

Part Three

Disclaimer ~ I own nothing of the Characters used here other then the OC Jenna Singer. All rights go to WB, CW and Eric Kripke.

She stood there watching over him. Leaning herself against the frame of the doorway before she stepped into the room. He looked so tired. It was as if he had aged over night and it was clear that the past year had ran its course over him. Right at that moment she wanted to stroll over to him and just embrace him. But she couldn't, doing that would mean that she was wrong and Jenna was far from admitting that she was wrong. She'd never admit to him that she needed him more then he would know, nor would she ever tell him how sorry she was, sorry meant saying you had made a mistake. This was her stubborn nature that on many occasions had raised its ugly head. She moved some hair behind her ear as she made her way past the couch where he lay. Taking a glance at the man in his fake sleep she found herself in the kitchen, taking a cold beer from the fridge. She stood and blankly stared from the window. Reaching into her back pocket she found Bobby's last will and testament. Tracing over the writing of his name she closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to open them again and find out what was written within the envelope. Inhaling deeply she tuck a long swig of the bottle freezing her movements as the bottle left her lips to find a hand reaching round her to be placed over the envelope. The hand she would recognise anywhere. It was Dean. He was up and stood right behind her. He body stiffened from the movement as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. Placing the bottle down on the work top. "Here's me thinking you were sleeping." she flatly stated at him not wanting to turn and make eye contact with the older Winchester brother. Dean drew out a long breath mixed with an emotionless laugh. "You knew I wasn't sleeping Jenna." Dean slipped the envelope closer to himself picking it up and took a step back from her. Finally giving her the much needed breathing space that she wanted. Turning herself around she was face to face with him refusing her eyes to make that basic contact with one another.

Flipping the envelope over in his fingers he held it up at her. "Not gonna open this?" he said referring to the will both his brows raised in some sort of challenge at her. Instantly she was offended by it. Snatching it from his fingers she rammed it into her pocket balancing herself against the work top with her hand. "For your information.. Winchester. I was waiting till Sam got back." her eyes fixed with his as she shot him down. His jaw tightened as he looked upon her. Nodding his head stiffly he just moved aside so she could pass. Dean couldn't help but slip in a sarcastic. "Sure you are sweetheart." His bitter words hit home with Jenna. Pausing in her steps while she was walking past him. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Don't do this now… Later but not now please." She flopped herself down on the old couch and played with the label on the bottle. "Scared that Sammy might come in?" He challenged her again. It was clear at this stage that Dean was up for some sort of fight and she wasn't going to give it to him, she couldn't. Glaring her eyes in his directions she just took another swig from the bottle, they both then heard the familiar sound of the Impala rolling up. A couple of minutes later Sam was walking into the old shake.

From both their expressions and the tension that filled the air it was clear that something was going down between the pair. The brown paper food bag that Sam held was slowly placed on to the table. His eyes darting from Jenna's to Dean's. "Did I interrupt something?" He was ready to walk out the house and leave the pair of them to battle out whatever it was that was starting. In his mind he faintly knew what it was. Its what it always was since the day he'd come back from the pit. For a whole year Sam hadn't contacted Dean. Letting him lead the life his older brother had always wanted. Sam had regular contact with Jenna and Bobby during that soulless time, maybe a little too much contact with Jenna but who was Dean to comment? He'd spent it with Lisa. But that was a whole different story.

"No Sam you didn't." Jenna looked at both brothers her eyes holding Dean's gaze for a fraction longer then she actually would like. Huffing his shoulders Dean gave his brother a stern look before vanishing back into the kitchen. Sam's brows creased as he made his way over to where Jenna was sat. Standing in front of her he held out a take out burger wrapped in its greasy packaging. "I thought you might be hungry?" Her eyes followed up to look at the younger Winchester. Smiling she took it from him. "Thanks Sam." She signed not really interested in eating but out of courtesy she took the burger from him. Seating himself opposite her Sam tried to smile. "I'm sorry Jen." He suddenly said. Jenna lifted her eyes to meet his face giving him a smile back. Tucking a little hair behind her ear she sighed turning to look at Dean who was facing out the back kitchen window, Chugging down a fresh beer. "Its alright Sam." Hot tears filled the back of her eyelids as she smiled again and placed a hand on Sam's knee. Clearing her throat she changed the subject.

"Have the hospital said when they'll release dad's body?" She rubbed a finger under her eyelid to keep any falling tears at bay. Biting into his own food Sam shook his head whilst he chewed. "No but I'll call them in the morning." He took another look at his brother. The tension hidden beneath Dean's cloths were visible for all to see. Sam wanted to make it all right. Wished he could change the past but he couldn't. The only things he could do were to deal with what had happened between them all. "I think you two should talk Jen." He flatly spoke. Jenna shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it. They all knew what had happened during Sam's first year free. At times she'd lay awake at night looking at her cell phone hoping that Dean would call even if it was just a "hello" anything. But all she got was silence. Several times she had called her fathers only for Dean to answer the phone. Her stomach churned every time she heard his voice causing her hand to hang up. "There's nothing to say anymore Sam. Plus the fact that your brother isn't signing the divorce papers isn't helping any." She rolled her hand into her hair as she watched Sam nod his head. "Still… you guys still need to clear the air. Its only gonna get worse Jen." He lowered his head to make eye contact with her. This caused Jenna to look away. She couldn't look at Sam. She knew he was right so all she could manage was a nod of her head. "I know." Her voice sombre and low.

The vibrating sound was what caught every ones attention. The cell phone vibrated along the table till its owner grabbed it. Placing her now nearly cold burger down Jenna reached for it, flipping it open. "hello?…. This is she?" The elder Winchester had now moved and had started to rummage inside the brown bag. Clearly he was only eavesdropping into the conversation that Jenna was having. He couldn't make out much just a lot of Hmms and arhhs. Sheepishly he looked at his younger brother who had now had sat back into his chair and was eating yet listening. Both brothers paused when she shut the phone. "Dad's body's ready to be released in the morning." She clearly stated sighing. Jenna pinched the bridge of her nose trying to gain some normality into her brain. Standing she took her jacket and walked out the door. Reaching the door frame it was Dean who now spoke. "Where you goin'?" Turning her head she looked directly at him. "I just need some air Dean." With that she left closing the door quietly and leaving the brothers quiet for the first time in the last 24 hours. Shaking his head Dean finally pulled out a burger from the bag, opening it straight away and taking a bite just as Sam spoke. "She gonna be ok out there on her own?" his concern was clearly written over his face. With both brows raising from the question Dean chewed down the burger and took a long swig of the beer before sitting down on the sofa. "She's probably just under the hood of the Mustang. Wouldn't worry too much Sammy." adding a shrug of his shoulders for effect. Looking over at the window Sam couldn't see her but he wasn't about to get up and walk over there. That would be adding fuel to the fire for Dean. "Go talk to her Dean." It wasn't a question just a basic statement. Sam knew they both needed to talk. Let off whatever steam was building towards them. Dean threw his burger down on the table at those words. "Your just gonna keep pushing this?" He sighed heavily and ran a hand into his hair as he looked at his younger brother. "Yes" That was all it took. Dean was putting his boots on and shrugging his jacket over his shoulders. Hell he was tired, they all were and in a way he would be glad when the night finally came they'd all sleep. "Fine" it was a flat statement as he pointed his finger to his brother.

There she was. As he had thought under the hood of her precious Mustang. The sun was setting and the gold and orange hues danced off the blue roof. Dean loved this car. Not as much as his baby the impala of course but the mustang was something else all together, she was a 1965 fastback,v8 4.7 litre dream machine. Dean smiled as he ran his hand lovingly from the trunk up over to her roof. Stopping at he got to the hood and taking a look into engine bay. "She's still going well." It was an obvious question but he needed an ice breaker. Her hair had fallen to both sides of her face as she fought with the talk wrench. Blowing the hair from her face to no avail she was forced to use her hand as she looked up to see Dean peering down on her. "Oil change every few thousand miles. that's what keeps her going." Her face was emotionless as she spoke looking up at him. She straightened to her full height wiping her hands on a greasy cloth. "Guess Sam sent you out here to talk?" Lifting one of her brows she took a look over Dean's shoulder just to see Sam try to hide himself behind the curtain. Lightly Dean let out a short laugh. Scratching the back of his head in an uncomfortable stance. "Yeah.. Said we need it." Shrugging his shoulders as if he didn't think they did.

Jenna closed the hood and wiped her hands once more and seated herself there. She leaned back on one hand as she looked up to the sky. "I don't even know where to begin Dean.." She trailed off as he came to join her not saying anything. "I screwed up." She took a deep breath. "Fucked up in an amazing way… Unforgivable way." Sorrow filled her eyes as she turned to look at him. Dean cleared his throat looking straight ahead unable to give her the eye contact she most wanted. He didn't know what to say. He didn't really know how he felt about everything. He knew he was to blame for some things but most of it? Most of it had been her fault yet she didn't realise. Or she did but chose to not take the blame. "He missed you, you know?" Subject change was better then anything he could offer at that point. Jenna looked surprised as he spoke about Bobby. "He made some reference to you daily, He was so proud Jen. No matter what." Only then did he look at her. Her features had softened as she allowed the tears to fall freely. She shook her head in disbelief as to what Dean had said. All he wanted to do was reach out to her. Hold her, comfort her just be close to her. But every time he thought of doing that imagines he didn't want to see came into his vision. The visions that made him angry and wanting to tear his brother apart no matter how close they are. Instead of reaching to her he just looked ahead again.

Jenna lowered her head to look at the floor kicking a few small rocks around the ground she sniffled quietly as she wiped her eyes. "Will you sign the papers Dean?" He couldn't believe she had asked him that. His mouth hung open as he watched her go round the side of the vehicle and pull out some papers. Jenna paused for a moment before moving back to the front of the Mustang. She placed the papers on the hood and looked at Dean. "Your serious?" His eyes were wide with disbelief as he pointed to the papers. Jenna nodded her head and added a simple "Yes. We need closure here Dean." she placed a hand on the hood. Dean noted the pen shaking in her fingers. He could feel anger building within him as he snatched the pen from her hand and took the papers. Half bending himself to sign them he stopped. He couldn't bring himself to do it. "No." His voice growled out. His eyes burnt into her. "No? What do you mean No?" She was shocked and angry. Why wouldn't he just sign the damn papers? "I mean No Jenna, I'm not signing them." Turning on his heals Dean headed back towards to cabin.

She grabbed the papers and rushed after him. "Why won't you sign them Dean?… God damn it Winchester!" She shouted after him causing him to pause. Jenna stopped a few paces behind him as he turned to her. Not taking a step closer to her. His face filled with much pain and anger as he forced the words forward that would stop her dead in her tracks. "Cause stupidly I still fucking love you Jenna!" He looked at her for a moment before vanishing back into the cabin. Leaving a stunned Jenna to just gape at the empty spot where he was standing clutching the papers tightly in her hands.

TBC…..Again, please leave a comment good or bad. I love them including the ones that obviously don't read my profile and have no imagination! Thank you for reading! #GottaLoveTheHaters.


	4. Chapter 4

Jenna's Story

Part 4

Disclaimer ~ I own nothing of the Characters used here other then the OC Jenna Singer. All rights go to WB, CW and Eric Kripke.

The papers slipped from her hands at those words as she watched him enter back into the old shack of a house. Pushing his way past Dean, Sam had saw it all and right now he could see the look on Jenna's face. It was a mixture of pain and heartache. He reached her slowly unsure of what to do as he moved his head trying to gain her attention. "Jen?" He asked quietly. Clearly her eyes had started to well up yet she wouldn't acknowledge him standing there. Sam frowned his brows lightly touching his fingers to her hands. That was enough to bring her back, blinking her eyes rapidly she forced her emotions down as her eyes met with Sam's. "Sorry.. What Sam?" Sam's eyes dropped to the papers that lay on the floor next to her feet. Bending down he lifted them to his hands. "Are you ok?" He placed the papers on the hood of the Mustang turning himself round to look at her. Concern spread over his features.

Taking a deep lung filled breath Jenna looked to the darkening sky. In true Singer style she balanced her weight crossing her arms over her chest. Allowing a cracked smile to appear on her lips. "I'll be fine Sam." she reached round the younger Winchester to take the papers from the hood. "You don't have to worry about me." Before she could retrieve it Sam reached out and grabbed her arm. "Don't lie to me." His tone firm and true. Unable to make eye contact she just looked ahead of her. "I heard what he said and your probably hurting right now." she snorted in her defence yet still said nothing. "And obviously your pissed too." His hand relaxed on her wrist as he examined her features. Regardless of everything that had happened with the three of them Sam couldn't deny the fact that he was still attracted to Jenna. Unconsciously he rolled his thumb over her wrist. Her eyes followed his touch and travelled up his arm till it fell upon his face. She relaxed her stance as she looked him over. He'd changed, he wasn't the Sam who she knew back then. But even behind his Soulless character then he was still the Sam Winchester that she'd always known. Jenna was happy to have him in her life. Even if it was just the brother-in-law. Sighing she closed her eyes. "I should never have come back Sam." Her statement was dry but to the point. As she carried on. "I can feel the tension in the air between you two with me just being here." Turning herself she faced him more. Leaning her hip up against the wing of the car. "And don't tell me its not Sam. Our….. History isn't helping matters."

Before Sam could even give her an answer Jenna had released a sigh and strolled back to the shack. Leaning his head back Sam saw the first of the nights stars starting to appear. He sighed heavily roughly tugging a hand through his hair. He needed to give them room, space. Things needed to be said and they couldn't be said while he was still around. Shoving his hands deep into his pockets Sam took off for well needed walk.

Clicking the door quietly behind her Jenna watched as Dean quickly turned the TV over. She knew he'd been watching her and Sam through the window. He always watched them. An untrusting look in his eyes. And who could blame him? She certainly couldn't. Jenna walked past him making sure she was in his line of his vision as she dropped the divorce papers into the trash can. Joining him on the sofa she sat in silence. Her eyes staring at the empty space on her hand that once held a white gold wedding band. Minutes ticked by and she thought she would scream from the uncomfortable silence that had filled the dark room. Till he spoke. "You had an affair with my brother." Dean was unable to look at her. His hand fisted into a ball next to him even him just saying it built up the anger. "We weren't together then Dean." she countered it with. Bitterness spitting from her lips. She hated being cornered especially by Dean. "We were and still are married sweetheart." He lifted his elbow up and draped it over the back of the sofa turning himself so he could look at her. His throat tightened at the side profile she was giving him. Even with how angry he was with her right now he could quite easy have kiss her. Her eyes moved to look at him as her head followed. Gritting her teeth at the tone of his voice she could feel the anger rising within her. "Well I certainly didn't see you hurrying on back after Sam… After he.." She trailed off unable to say the words but Dean knew what she was getting at.

The night he had knocked on that door he so wished it had been Bobby's instead of Lisa's. He wished it had been her arms round him holding him tight. Comforting him for the loss of his brother, but it wasn't to be. Dean had made a promise to Sam and all Winchesters live up to their promise's it was as simple as that. Besides, two months before that was when she had left him. Waking early one morning just to find a note on her pillow with clear instructions not to follow her or get in touch. Bobby certainly made it clear to him. Dean would not be going anywhere near his little girl for a long time. "Give her time boy, She'll come around." They were the instructions given by the elder hunter and Dean had followed them. Only she never did come around. It didn't become real till the day she knocked on his motel door holding divorce papers. He couldn't go through with it. He didn't want to and was angry that she even wanted to. She cried and had told him that it wasn't him. There was nothing he did wrong. Yet Dean just couldn't understand why she was doing this. Not only to him but to her too. "You didn't want me Jen, What did you expect me to do?" His tone had relaxed now. Calm stared to flow through his facial expressions as he looked, watching her to see her reaction. Pinching the bridge of her nose she frowned lowering her head shaking it ever so slightly. She cleared her throat before she could even talk to him. "Dean?…its not that I didn't want you…. I just couldn't" Clearing the hair from her face to behind her ear she looked at her estranged husband. So much hurt hidden behind those green pools of eyes. "Why?" His response was simple. The question had always hung round him like a fly. Jenna just shook her head unable to find the answer. She couldn't tell him the real reason it would break him and anger him. "I get close and then I want to run…. that's it Dean." The muscles in his jaw tightened at that followed by a silent nodding. "…..Why Sam?" The Sudden shift in conversation threw her causing her eyes to automatically meet with his.

Abruptly she stood taking off towards the kitchen. She needed a drink, something strong. How the hell was she meant to explain this one? Jenna was not prepared for that question although something should have told her that it was coming, it had to have been. Grabbing a glass she unscrewed the lid from a bottle of Jim that was stood next to the sink. One of Bobby's favourites as she smiled for a second remembering. That smile was short lived as she watched a hand guide round her to cover the glass. "Don't shut me out here Jen. I need to know." Her eyes reluctantly met his as she sighed, turning herself around so her back was now against the work top. Either way what she was going say would break him in some form. "It…It was never planned Dean. It just happened." She moved some hair from her face nervously. "You were off playing house with Lisa and Dad.. Dad had said you shouldn't be told that Sam was back." She looked at him sadness written in her eyes as she thought about how cruel this must all sound to him. The day Sam had turned up on their doorstep it was clear that something was amiss. Bobby had, had his suspicions but never voiced it. The only thing that Sam and Bobby had asked of her was not to tell Dean. They wanted him happy. Hell Jenna had wanted him happy too yet some where deep within her the sting in her chest had grown. It was clear to her then that Dean wasn't coming back.

"He just wanted you to be happy… We all did." She lowered her head and played with her hands. Dean's jaw's muscles were working over time as he acknowledged all that was put before him. His mind still didn't want to believe that his wife and brother had, had some type of affair. But for now other answers would have to wait, Sam would be back soon. He had saw his younger brother walk off before knowing that he needed some time alone with his thoughts. The way he looked at Jenna, his movements towards her all spoke volumes to Dean about Sam's feelings towards her. "I think Sam loves you Jen.." He trailed off turning around and taking the glass that Jenna had got only moments before. Filling it up he went back to the sofa glass in hand. Leaving a stunned Jenna standing there.

Were those words true that Dean just spoke? She didn't want to believe it yet she could clearly see it in the younger Winchester. She would always turn to Sam with her problems and maybe that time she had spent with him was her way of being closer to Dean. Not like she would ever admit that to anyone. She couldn't. The moment Sam had came to the salvage yard looking for a car she knew it was trouble. Stepping into the car with him was even bigger trouble. She didn't regret it though not for one minute during those weeks she had been happy. Happier then she had been for a long time. Everything seemed far more simpler then. She seemed to get Sam and he got her too. Deep down she thrived off his soulless nature. It eased the pain she held for Dean and also took her wondering mind from him too. It was never for long though. Laying awake in bed at night was always when she thought of him. Memories brought back to life over and over again then the reality of things to come would be upon her again by the long muscular arm that come over her hips and held her tight. The arm was never Dean's though it was always Sam's and that she had to take comfort in.

Following Dean back to where he once again had seated himself she plainly said. "He doesn't Dean." Again she sat next to the elder Winchester. Silence fell between them as she passed him a look. Dean couldn't think, he was anger, hurt and most of all tired. It had been a long for them all and that last thing he wanted to start was an argument. The door clicking open caught Jenna's attention, her eyes looking up through her brown hair found Sam his hall silhouette peering from behind the wooden structure. "Is is safe to come in?" He found himself asking. To his surprise he found Dean waving his hand telling him it was all clear. They weren't about to kill each other for now it was all okay.

Downing the rest of the liquid from his glass Dean found himself standing and dusting his hands down on his jeans. He was going to get some order some order round here even if it killed him. "Right, Lets get some rest and in the morning you." He pointed at Jenna. "Will open that envelope and we'll find out what that crazy father of yours was up to." A small smile came over her lips as she nodded standing up from her place taking another look at Sam. "See you boys in the morning." Was all she could manage before heading into Bobby's room which she now occupied. Sam shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another. He was about to speak but Dean got there before him. "You take that spare room Sammy I'll take the sofa." Throwing an old blanket on top of the cushions. "Your wanting to make sure she's doesn't run again aren't you?" Sam asked while crossing the room. Rubbing the back of his head with his hand Dean sighed as he looked at his brother. "Do you blame me? I just wish she'd tell me what's going on Sam." Shaking his head Dean put his feet up getting ready to bed down for the night. His younger brother stood there for a moment his hand over the handle of his new found bedroom. "Just take it one day at a time Dean." He spoke softly before heading into his own room.

TBC…

Again please review good or bad. Any idea's you would like to see there don't be afraid to put them forward! =)

Thanks for the welcomed support!


	5. Chapter 5

Jenna's Story

Part 5

Disclaimer ~ I own nothing of the Characters used here other then the OC Jenna Singer. All rights go to WB, CW and Eric Kripke.

Why was everything bigger? The door's seemed to feel a lot larger then what she could remember, but right now that didn't seem to matter. Her heart was racing as she ran through the house heading to the one place where she thought she would be safe. Her two small hands reached over the brass door knob turning it as her frame rushed into the tiny closet space that was at the end of the hall. Crouching down into a small ball she raised her knees to her chest, covering her ears from the sound. She didn't like it. A growling, shrieking voice that she didn't recognise. Her fathers voice could be heard telling her to stay where she was and not to come out. She didn't dare move. Till realise that it had gone quiet.. Raising her tear stained face her big brown eyes tried to focus on the darkness of the door. A streak of light surrounded it. Slowly she crawled her way to the door knob trying quietly to click it open.

Blinking her eyes rapidly adjusting to the sudden change in light the small girl found herself alone. Making her way into the sitting room she froze in fright her father was face down. Dead she thought for a moment. "Daddy?" She spoke silently, her voice nothing but a shuddering cry, reaching her hand out she placed it on her fathers back. Relief swept through her as she felt the rhythmic thumping of his heart accompanied with a steady breathing pattern. The moment was caught short as she heard someone speak her name. The voice seemed familiar as she turned round to see the blonde hair women standing in the door way trapping her from escape. The women canted her head to one side, an evil smile laying across her lips. Eyes black as anything she had ever seen before.

Making her move the young girl rushed towards the kitchen hoping that she could make it to the back door before the blonde women. She slipped and skidded under the table only to find a hand gripping round her ankle and yanking her free from the table. Screaming she tried to kick her way free from the hold but the women was too strong. The small girl covered her face hoping that the monster would vanish only she didn't, instead the women grabbed at the girl, her hands tightly round her throat. The language the women spoke she had never heard of. "Quod ubi scriptum est amor et tu concludis, vasa ejus in sepulcro intacta iusta est.." She hissed at the young girl. Grappling for air the girl tried to claw her way free from the women's hold to no avail. Her little fists clenched as she thumped at the women. Suddenly the blonde women's hands released her. The girl coughed and spluttered, her eyes seeing the drops of blood that had sprayed onto her pretty dress. The tip of a bloodied knife protruded from the women's throat as her eyes rolled back to their normal brown color. Gargling on blood in her throat the women suddenly tilted her head back in an attempt to scream, releasing a think black cloud of smoke that seemed to float overhead before escaping from an open window.

The women's now lifeless body dropped sideways from the girl. As she cleared her vision rubbing her throat scampering into the corner of the kitchen she saw her father standing there. The knife slowly dropping from his hands. "Jenna?"…"Jenna?….Jen wake up." She rouse from the bed with a sharp intake of breath. Hands firmly round her shoulders supporting her sudden lurch forward. It was Dean his face full of concern for the young women. Jenna met his eyes only to look away wiping a hand over her face and pushing some of the tears away. "I'm okay." She spoke, her voice still raw with emotion. "What was it this time?" His voice showing concern for her as he questioned her. The response he got really wasn't what he was asking for. Pushing covers from her legs Jenna slid from the bed walking over to the small side board taking hold of the picture Bobby kept there of her mom, Karen. "The night mom was possessed." She spoke clearly still upset from it. Joining her where she stood Dean placed a supportive hand on the lower of her back taking a glance at the picture she was holding. "You look like her you know?" His eyes catching hers for a brief moment. Sniffling Jenna just nodded at him. "That Demon nearly killed me Dean." Placing the photo in its frame back down Jenna took a deep sigh trying to regain her composure. "Twice Jen, that demon tried to kill you twice." He had to remind her of that night cause he knew he would never forget it…..

Battered and bloodied Jenna found her way back to her motel room. Practically falling through the door she fell to her knees. Holding her side her face showed the obvious pain she was in. The palm of her hand sliding down the door to close it leaving a bloody streak in its wake. Her other hand was clutching at her side where the wound was, red liquid oozed from her fingers. Crawling along the dirty carpet she managed to get herself to the bathroom. Propping herself up against the cold tiles of the wall, not daring to see what was behind all the blood. Jenna cursed herself inwardly. That demon knew she was coming for him, he had waited for her. She'd been tracking the thing for the best part of a year unknown to the Winchester and to her father. She knew what they would have said to her and she knew they would have stopped her. But she had to be sure, be sure it was a curse that the Demon placed upon her head all those years ago. It was, all part of the plan, part of fate. She wasn't going to be stuck in the middle of a full scale war. It was a preventative. She was loosing blood fast and becoming weaker by the minute, if she was to make it she would have to call some one.

With a struggle she reached into her pocket taking out her cell phone. The object slipped from her weak hands twice as she tried to dial the number. She could feel that she was struggling for breath with each waking moment as she fought with her now blurring vision. She managed to hit the dial command before blacking out. Her body seemed lifeless as it slumped to the dirty bathroom floor. Her last memory of that moment was the sounds of Dean's voice through the speaker of her cell. It took them 20 minutes to track where the signal of her cell phone was coming from and by the time they reached the motel where she was staying they all feared the worse. Kicking the door down Bobby was the first to enter. His face dropping and pale with color as he saw the blooded stained carpet and door way. Pushing past him Dean hurried to the bathroom all the while cursing out loud and wishing that she was still alive. His heart dropped at what he saw, the amount of blood was unbelievable for such a small person. Skidding to his knees Dean was next to her in a matter of seconds not caring for the other two men. He could hear Sam pulling an anxious Bobby from the doorway and yelling at him to call 911. Cradling her face in his hands Dean spoke her name trying to hold the fear inside. "Jenna?… C'mon babe tell me your still with us?" He said lightly tapping her face. He took a deep breath and held it when there was no movement from the young girl. His hand shook with fear as he reached to feel a pulse it was only then that he released his breath finding it very light under his fingertips. Relief washed over him as he applied pressure to the area where she was bleeding from.

"I year I spent tracking it, you know?" She looked up at him, her brows knitted together not knowing what his response would be. It was the first time that she ever spoke about it since she woke up in that cold hospital room. She refused to talk about it just passing it off as a general hunt gone wrong and to make matters worse the curse was still upon her. Dean knew what she had been going after, he knew it still haunted her but telling Bobby would have broke him and Sam?.. Well Sam couldn't keep something like that to himself so no one knew it nor did she ever speak about it. Especially to her father the most painful part about it is that she never confessed to him. She knew Bobby would help and the day she had walked away from Dean was one of the most painful things she had ever done. Jenna knew death was creeping up on her she had seen it, dreamt about it. It was all signs. So getting away from the Winchester's was the best thing she could do at that 's brows raised in question. "A year?… Jen." He sighed running a hand over his face. "A damn year?!" His tone had rouse a decibel. "I had to." She snapped pushing past him to sit back on the bed. The elder Winchester stood over her folding his arms over his chest. "Why'd you have to?" That was question which he had always wanted to ask her. Jenna lifted her head to find his eyes. "That thing killed my mother because of me. I wanted it dead." Her voice was emotionless. Shaking his head Dean sat next to her. He sighed knowing he couldn't give her a lecture about that, after all most of his hunting life was spent on revenge over his mother's death and he understood that. "Listen, revenge is never the answer Jen. Look at dad? His obsession grew to ridiculous levels." Absently he rubbed a hand and down her back. "In the end its all the man gave two shits about." Jenna could see where this conversation was going and she wouldn't be part of it. It was the lecture she didn't want to hear and refused to hear. "I'm not your dad Dean." It bugged her that would compare the two of them. "The whole thing is different." Looking at him she shrugged her shoulder. "Is it?" he questioned her. "Then explain to me how it is?" she couldn't do it, she didn't know where to start.

How do you tell someone that all their destiny's were linked and because of that a curse was placed on her and that's why she walked out on him. In some strange way Jenna couldn't help but feel like she had led Dean on. Led him on into loving her? It wasn't always that way, she remembered the days when they hated one another and Sam's description of them both used to make her smile. "_Sexual frustration_" was all he ever used to call it. But back in reality here she was an orphan, Sat on a bed in a cabin which wasn't her home with her estranged husband seated next to her. "Because… Because I'm not obsessed about it Dean." His face took on a look of surprise and he huffed out a puff of air. "You sure could have fooled me Jen. At some stage that bastard is all you talked about." And it was true, to some degree she was obsessed, every major case she worked she tried to place that demon behind it. Dean laughed ironically. "That demon was the reason you studied Demonology for christ sake." Her total denial in it was starting to bug him but what bugged him more was her holding back from him. "Listen." He said standing up crossing him arms over his chest. "I know there's stuff your not telling me and I'd be lying by telling you that I'm okay with it. Cause honestly Jen? I'm not." Dean took a look through the bedroom door into the living area where he was sleeping and sighed. "But if you ever feel like telling me, you know where to find me." He spoke in a matter of fact as if she wasn't given a choice. Frankly didn't give a shit how it sounded, he would have been happy to grip her round her shoulders and shake her till she spoke what was really going on but this was Jenna she would flip if he did that and would most likely break his nose….. Again.

Jenna folded her hands over her lap and just nodded to him. Sleep still in her vision as she wearily smiled at him. One day she would tell him. She would tell him about the demon and the curse that hung over her head all because she fell in love with a Winchester, why she ran away and why she couldn't keep away. Dean Winchester certainly had some type of hold over, spiritually and emotionally whether it was fait she had no clue fact was that something always led them all back together.

Tomorrow was the day though. Taking a breath she spoke clearly to the elder Winchester brother. "We have a long day head of us tomorrow Dean. Go get some sleep." Jenna crawled back up to her bed as she saw Dean nod but he stopped in the frame of the doorway. "Your not alone in this Jen, just remember that." The emotion in his voice spoke volumes to her as she watched him exit her room. She sighed flopping herself down on the bed her mind working overtime as she thought about everything mainly about the next morning. For that would be her final goodbye to her father… her hero.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Jenna's Story

Part 6

Disclaimer ~ I own nothing of the Characters used here other then the OC Jenna Singer. All rights go to WB, CW and Eric Kripke.

* * *

The day had finally begun and Jenna really didn't want to go through this but she had no choice. Dean was gone when she emerged from her room fully dressed in dark jeans and a dark top to match. This was a funeral but some sort of suit didn't seem fitting for there would be no minister, no churches and no extended family. Standing in the doorway of her room she watched as Sam busied himself with packing items to take for the journey. Walking around to the kitchen area she noticed his laptop was open. Pausing over it she took a look at what he had been researching. Dick Roman. The name stung and bit deep with in her. Jenna knew this was the monster who had killed her father. Taking a deep breath she closed down the lid on the silver laptop and took a seat at the table. "You think you'll get him?" Her voice was a quiet question as she laid her arms on the table before her taking a look at the younger Winchester. Sam looked up from his task and flipped some hair from his face. It was clear from his expression that he wasn't holding out much hope. "He's strong Jen and we currently have no idea how to kill them." He clenched his jaw and looked down into his bag as if he was trying to find something. Jenna cleared her throat as her fingers tapped nervously on the table. "Where's your brother?" She knew the answer to the question but anything was better then this uncomfortable silence that was lingering between them. Once again Jenna found herself cursing in her head. She felt blame for most of the brothers distance between one another. Giving a pained expression Sam pulled one of the chairs free and sat down next to her. "He's gone to get Bobby, I said we'd meet him back at the salvage yard." Biting down on her lip Jenna nodded completely unaware of the lonely tear that fell from one of her brown eyes till it fell upon the table below her arms. Attentively Sam reached out, almost automatically as he wiped her cheek, everything seemed to be a robotic move as she sighed into his hand. They didn't have to speak, both were comfortable enough to be this way around each other and it was these times when Sam tended to have his flash backs. They were rare but when he did have them they would always have Jenna involved some how. Whether it was her sat in the car talking about some case or her laying naked in his bed.

Most of his Soulless time was spent with her till he stepped over the line. They had travelled the country together doing different case's. Jenna had stayed with him through out for two reason's. one being that she was worried for him. Sam was different in many ways and the couldn't give a shit attitude he carried around was something of a turn on and second. It also made her feel closer to Dean and if she couldn't be with him then she would feel comforted by the next best thing…. His brother. Often Sam would wonder what it would have been like if she had chosen him over his brother. Jenna had certainly filled the void he had during that time in his life and he was sure if it hadn't been for her then would have gone down a very dark path probably never to return. Though he would never admit that to his brother but there was a hint of jealousy in what his brother had with the young women. His mind drew back into reality by the sound of her clearing her throat. "Sorry" he apologised almost immediately as he pulled his hand away. Her big eyes looked up at him, they once sparkled with life and promise but now. Well now they were just dull, numb almost. She had lost her world. Sam watched as she shook her head at him. "Its fine Sam." Her voice almost breaking as she fumbled in her rear pocket pulling out the envelope she had been given only the day before. Laying the item on the table Jenna exhaled and ran her hand into her hair. "I'm scared to open it." She said snaking her finger over the writing on its front before picking it up and tearing the top off. Straightening himself Sam wasn't sure what to expect from the letter. This was Bobby, the man who had built a demon protected panic room in his basement without the knowledge of anyone. A cold shiver travelled down Sam's back as he remembered the time he had spent there. Chained to the small cot like bed in his soulless state with the voices of Jenna and Dean echoing through the door as they fought on the other side. Drawing his eyes back to the task in hand Sam watched as Jenna unfolded the paper and sprawled it out on the table taking a deep breath she began to read it out loud.

_Sweetheart, if your reading this then it means that something has happened to me. You already know what I want doing with my body. A hunters send off. Let Sam and Dean do the heavy work there, I'm not having my little girl do this on her own. The salvage yard is yours the paperwork should be with you in a few days from now. _

_Now… a serious talk. I've known for some time about the demon you've been trying to tack down. There is only one person who you should ask about this matter. His name is Crowley and I know you know of him. One more thing. You should tell Dean that poor boy is stuck in limbo. _

_I'll be seeing you again princess and please don't cry for me. I am so proud of you and don't be letting anyone tell you we meet again …. Dad. x _

By the time Jenna had read the final line she was unable to speak, tears had clouded her vision then she remembered Sam was sat next to her. Quickly she folded the paper back up and stuffed it back into its envelope, with a sniffle of her nose she crammed it into her back pocket. Her eyes met with Sam as she sadly smiled to him. Sam's brows furrowed with concern and compassion for her. He knew this was a struggle for her, to be in this environment with both him and Dean. Contemplating the movement before he made it, Sam gently placed his large hand over her small one. The corners of his lips twitched a little as he saw how small and delicate her pale hands were compared to his. "Jen, revenge doesn't solve everything you know?" He put the question out there, unsure of what her reaction would be. Jenna could be feisty at the best of times, actually the more he thought about it you could have said she was the female version of his brother.

He saw her take a large breath of air in, wiping her free hand over her nose and through her hair. He eyes bore into him as she removed her hand from under his. Jenna cleared her throat in the way she always did when she didn't want to talk about something and got up from the table. "I think we should be going Sam. Get your stuff together." Her voice was firm and strong. She had no idea how she was still holding it together at this point. In the ideal world she would have got the hell out of dodge never to return but she couldn't. Sam sighed quietly, lowering his head and wiping his hands down the thighs of his jeans before standing, grabbing the few bags and heading to the door.

Their journey was a silent one. Neither new what to say or even how to breach any subject that they were thinking of. Several times Jenna had glanced over to the drivers side only to see Sam shift in his seat uncomfortably under her eye. "You know Sam." She started. "You don't have to be so nervous of me." The tension was killing her. Her mind was a jumbled mess of thoughts and now to add into the mix was the letter her father had left her. Crowley, she knew who he was and part in the Winchester's and her own father's life he had been but why would he know about _that _demon? For now though she couldn't think about it. Now was about her dad and the Winchester's. for what felt like a life time Sam subtly turned his head towards her. "Jenna, I'm not nervous. Its just… Weird. All three of us being in the same room." Sam sighed running a hand over his face as he looked back to the asphalt . "It just feels like I'm suffocating. I just don't want to put a foot wrong." With a hint of a smile he shrugged his shoulders taking another look at her. Jenna knew he was right. Turning her head to look from the passenger side window. He voice was filled with pain and hurt as she replied. "I don't know how to make it right Sam. I'm about to burn my father, Dean clearly hates me…. And you?" she shook her head not wanting to look at him. "Anyone would think we're strangers." entwining her fingers on her lap, lowering her head. Sam knew what she was saying and she was right too. Nothing he could have said at that moment would have made any difference. Had they all come too far, carried too much baggage with them along the way? He wasn't sure, the one thing he was sure of was the fact that Dean and Jenna needed to make emends.

Dean still cared for her, loved her even but being as he always held his feelings close to his chest it was always hard to get it out of the man. These days Dean didn't really open up to Sam. Dean's trust was still broken towards the younger Winchester and it killed Sam inside. "Lets just deal with it one day at a time Jen." he kept it short, promising himself once again that he wouldn't interfere with his brothers relationship. This was something they both needed to sort out by themselves, yet something bugged him. What Bobby had said in his letter about letting Dean know the truth and how Crowley could help her. Sam wanted to know the answer's but he couldn't breach it now. For now they were here to deal with Bobby. The man who was like a second father to him and Dean. Sam looked towards Jenna as they grew closer to the salvage yard. Her eyes were sad as they looked back to his, clearly exhausted she was looking pale. It was as if the fight she held so close to her chest was just being slowly drained from her.

The large metal gates were open and the sign above it still read clearly that this was Singer salvage. Jenna released an audible sigh at the sight and closed her eyes tightly for a moment. As she opened her eyes she could see the sleek black pain work of the Impala that was parked round the back of the crumbling burnt out building that she once called home. She hadn't been here in over six months and seeing it now as it stood shocked her. The chard remains of her childhood. Her home. Frowning her eyes and clenching her jaw muscles anger set about her as Sam slowed her Mustang to a stop along side the Impala. Quicker then Sam expected her too, she tore the door open and stormed from the vehicle. Standing in front of the burnt out building Jenna felt the lump rise to her throat. Shaking her head slowly as she took in her surroundings, she was faintly aware of the presence of Dean behind her. The elder Winchester had heard her car come down the gravelled path. By the time he had got to there Sam was standing beside it and just nodded his head towards where she had gone. When Dean had found her she was just standing in the mess that was once her family home. Turning her head slowly behind her Jenna saw Dean standing there. His face emotionless. "Promise me you'll get him Dean." It was hard for her voice not to break at the sight of everything. She felt numb to the core. Sadly she lifted her head to now look at Dean who was standing beside her. Placing a supportive hand to the centre of her back Dean signed looking around the chard remains. "He's going down Jen. You have my word." He nodded his head silently at that. Slowly turning to exit the chard house Jenna muttered her thanks. She was now ready to say goodbye to the one true person she could always depend upon.

All three hunters stood silently as they watched the flames raw up over the cotton wrapped body of the older hunter. Harden faces said their own silent prayers to whoever would be listening. As the fire cracked Dean turned to face Jenna, concern written all over his features. Before he could say anything she spoke. "I'll be fine Dean." Sniffling a little and wiping her hand over her face. "I want you to ride with us for a little while." He basically told her rather then asked. Wide eyed she looked up at him, just shaking her head. "I can't Dean." Backing away she slowly walked back to her car and seated herself upon its hood. Closely behind her was Dean, lifting her eyes up to watch him approach she smiled heartbreakingly. His head was lowered as if he was watching where he was walking, hands placed firmly into his pockets. It was only when he stopped at her feet did then look up. The serious nature of what this conversation shall hole spilled across his features. "I don't want to leave you here. Its too dangerous." She could have laughed at that remark but the short snort in response was enough as she tilted her head to the side to look up at the older Winchester brother. "Dean.." She started. "If you haven't noticed, its always been dangerous." Her eyes were truthful and he knew it was always that way, but for Dean it was his way of protecting her. He wanted to be the one who kept her alive. Yet at that moment all he could was sigh at her. Turning his head away from her as he washed his left hand down her face. "You know what I'm talking about Jen." He looked at her again.

Jenna frowned. Why did he keep looking at her that way. She couldn't read what it was. Was it pity? Lust? Want? She just couldn't figure it out. All she knew is that it made her uncomfortable being under his stare that way. He stomach felt like it was doing summersaults. Resting a free hand over her still churning stomach she stilled her emotion full face, lifting her chin up as she clenched her teeth together. "I can't.." Her voice was breaking she could feel the gravel texture of it floating from her lips. "I wonna stay here, rebuild the place." She looked over to the remains of the house and closed her eyes when she heard Dean sigh. "I don't want to leave you Jen." Dean went to reach out to take her hand but he paused when she suddenly looked at him, frowning as she did so. "You have no choice Winchester. Its better you leave me here." Dean was left stunned at her next move. She slid herself from the car and pushed past him vanishing to the back of the house where Bobby's ashes would now be smouldering.


End file.
